


Подлинная история гибели Лорда Волдеморта

by WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Horror, Humor, Light Horror, M/M, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual, Out of Character, Poetry, Swearing, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021
Summary: Любовь — страшная сила! А про Гарри Поттера потом всё выдумали.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Voldemort
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Подлинная история гибели Лорда Волдеморта

Уж сколько раз твердили, братцы,  
Что если помер — не лечи!  
Нам не на то даны врачи!

... Лорд Волдеморт хотел ебаться,  
Но вот проблема — с давних пор  
Его кумир был Дамблдор!  
А тот не падок был на шашни,  
И улетел от Тома збашне.

Но Лорду верные УпСы  
Сказали: «Всё решим, не ссы!»  
И, подвывая от восторга,  
Стащили дедушку из морга,

А Снейп — великий зельевар —  
Сварил какой-то там отвар,  
Что был придуман Локи с Тором  
И запрещён Росмагнадзором.

Одно у зелья не отнять —  
Могло полкладбища поднять  
(Зависит всё от дозировки...)  
Но Том одним движеньем ловким

В Дамблдора вылил полкотла  
(Любовь его с ума свела,  
Любовь вообще страшна по силе...)  
Дамблдору бы лежать в могиле,

Но вместо этого дедок  
Восстал везде, где только мог,  
И, Лорда пришпилив к постели,  
Провёл с ним около недели,  
Затем, откушав, продолжал —  
Но Волдеморт уж не дышал.

Мораль сей басни всем доступна:  
Любовь, конечно, не преступна,  
Но зря мудями не тряси:  
Ебись потом. СПЕРВА — СПРОСИ!


End file.
